


Mona and Whiskey

by Passionpire88



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Mona and Whiskey

“You know what rhymes with drunk?” Mona whispered while nipping her girlfriend’s ear. 

 

Hanna withheld a whine but couldn't hold back a gasp. “What?” 

 

The tiny brunette giggled as she straddled the blonde, kissing her before answering. “Sex…” 

 

“Okay...no more whiskey for you, Babe…” 

 

“Can I have you?” Mona was already pawing at Hanna's clothes. 

 

Raising an eyebrow and smirking, the blonde placed her hands on Mona’s legs. “How do you want me, baby?” 

 

“Here, now, under me.” Came the response in a snarl before tan hands began undressing Hanna with the occasional burning kiss placed on each new bit of exposed skin. 

 

“God...you feel so good…” Hanna said with a shuddering breath. “Too many clothes, babe.” 

 

“Everything must go, huh?” Mona asked with a giggle before kicking off her heels and sliding out of her skirt as Hanna unzipped it. 

 

“I love you…” 

 

“And I love you…”


End file.
